<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me Naegi by KuraKana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637987">Tell Me Naegi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKana/pseuds/KuraKana'>KuraKana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, im really bad at tags oh god</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKana/pseuds/KuraKana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto was talked into confessing his love to Byakuya, all he has to do is hope that the other feels the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Me Naegi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was thick and hard to breathe, my anxiety crept steadily up and dug deep into my back. All I have to is follow Kyoto's advice, right? Just confess! If he doesn't like you that's okay! Filled with new hope I rushed into the library!</p><p>"Byakuya! I need to speak to you." I sorta yelled, but I had new found confidence in my voice.</p><p>Although that was imminently destroyed, Byakuya was sitting in his usual chair, his desk lamp on, and what seemed to be an interesting book in his hands. I should have known he would be busy! Before regret could take over my conscious, he looked up.</p><p>"What could be so important that you have to yell my name to get my attention?" Byakuya voice was steady, yet he seemed annoyed. As he spoke he stood and walked over to me, placing his book on the library desk. "Whatever it is, don't waste my time with it," he continued</p><p>I froze up, my breath seemed to hitch with Byakuya so close to me.</p><p>"Well, I just wanted to tell you something," I stammered out, but imminently regretted it. This isn't the right time to confess anyways! "Nevermind Byakuya, it isn't that important." I mumbled, making a turn to leave the room.</p><p>What caught me off guard was Byakuya grabbing me by the shoulder, holding me in place with his firm yet gentle grasp.</p><p>"Tell me, Naegi." His words coiled around me and seemed to push the air out of my lungs. How many times had he wanted me to tell others in class trials, but only now wants me to him?</p><p>I toke a deep breath to calm my nerves, it seems I cant get out of this without confessing anyways.</p><p>"I love you, Byakuya." There was a small pause before I spoke his name, and my words were shaky at best. Yet Byakuya didn't yell at me?</p><p>"I suppose I'm not that revolted by your existence." Byakuya's voice didn't sound as cold or harsh, instead it had a warm tone to it. He sounded almost pleasantly surprised!</p><p>"So you love me too?" I asked with new found excitement.</p><p>"To an extent." He stated simply, pushing up his glasses.</p><p>Yet I could see the red tint brushed on his cheeks, the way his eyes looked away almost embarrassed.</p><p>I merely hugged him, as tight as I could. To my joy, he didn't shove me away, instead he pulled me into a snug hug as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this entire thing for the joke of "tell me naegi"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>